


Never Again

by raithnait



Series: Marry Me? [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Malec, Marriage Proposal, post 2x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raithnait/pseuds/raithnait
Summary: Post 2x18, Alec goes to see Magnus and ends up proposing.





	Never Again

Alec breathed a sigh of relief when Magnus opened the door. Magnus started to shut it again as soon as he saw him. 

“Wait, Magnus, please, just give me two minutes before you slam the door in my face.” Magnus stopped shutting the door and took a step back.

“Fine, two minutes.” Magnus turned away slightly so he didn’t have to look at him. 

“I wanted you to know that I’m stepping down as Head of the Institute.” Magnus whirled around, the pain in his eyes replaced by disbelief. 

“Alexander, you can’t!”

“I have to, I can’t do both. If I can’t lead the Shadowhunters and have you – I choose you, Magnus. I can’t believe I ever hesitated for a minute in choosing you. I know that I hurt you, badly, that it will take a lot time before I can ever earn your trust again, but I am not giving up on us, Magnus.” Magnus had started pacing in the entryway. 

“Come inside, Alexander. This isn’t a conversation to have with the door open.”

Alec stepped across the threshold, the door swinging shut behind him on its own. 

“You know there’s not a single Shadowhunter who could lead the Institute as well as you, Alexander.”

“No, my loyalties can’t be divided, Magnus. I choose you, I want to always choose you first. There can’t be a question in my mind about whether I’m going to tell you something, everything. I never want to lie to you again, never hold anything back. If that means I can’t lead the Shadowhunters, or even be a Shadowhunter anymore, that’s what I want.”

“Alexander…” 

“You are the single greatest thing that’s ever happened to me Magnus, and I… I can’t live without you.”  
Magnus turned in time to see Alec kneeling. 

“What are you doing?”

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

“Get up, Alexander.”

“No, not until I have your answer.”

“You’re seriously asking me this, now.”

“Yes. Magnus, I want to be yours, completely, for the rest of my life. The past 25 hours have been complete hell. I know we have things to work out, but I believe we can face anything, together.”

“Alexander…” Magnus knelt in front of him, his glamour-brown eyes brimming with tears. Magnus reached out his right hand to caress the side of Alec’s neck. He rested his forehead against Alec’s for a brief moment before kissing him. 

“Can we get off the floor, now?” 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Alec said, nearly out of breath.

“What question?” Magnus was placing little kisses all along Alec’s jaw, down his neck, which made thinking difficult.

“Will you… Magnus, will you. Marry me?”

“Yes, Alexander.” 

“Okay.”

“Now can we get off the floor?”

“Sure, yeah.” Alec said, but made no move to separate from kissing Magnus. Magnus waved a hand and they were on the nearest bed. Alec grinned, but then stopped.

“Magnus, wait.” 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked first. I’ve just missed you so much, Alexander.”

“No, I do, I want this… but, the glamour. I can’t see your beautiful eyes.” Magnus grinned as he dropped the glamour. 

“Is that better?”

“Much.” 

\---------------------

“Magnus, what is it? What are you thinking about?”

“Which sounds better, Bane-Lightwood or Lightwood-Bane?” Alec laughed. 

“Neither, those are both kind of a mouthful.” Magnus looked slightly hurt. Alec leaned in, his hand on the side of Magnus’ neck.

“Magnus, what?”

“You don’t want to take my name?”

“No, I do, absolutely. I just don’t want to hyphenate. I was thinking just Alec Bane.”

“What?” Magnus was looking at him with such surprise and confusion that Alec just had to kiss him.

“Look, I love my crazy screwed up family, but I want it to be clear to everyone that I’m yours. There are plenty of Lightwoods, I’ve got no need to carry on the name or anything.” 

“Alexander.”

“What?”

“I love you. I’m sorry I walked away from you.”

“Yeah, well. Never again, okay?”

“Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, apologies if anything is OOC. I only started watching the show in the past couple of days, binge watching to catch up. 
> 
> I started shipping Malec vicariously because of people I followed on Tumblr and then finally just trawling through the malec tag on tumblr wasn't enough and I actually started watching the show, and then I wrote this because I couldn't stand the ending of 2x18.


End file.
